


Split the Havoc

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Deadpool (2016) RPF, Split (2016) RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Acting, Actor life, Angst, Angst and Humor, Arguing, Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Dadpool, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Pick-Up Lines, Play Fighting, Possible smut, Practicing lines, Sexual Humor, daddy jokes, regular person life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Friendships can be formed in the strangest of ways:The person stands up for you.The person shares the same interests as you.The person is great in an argument.The person is just so damn hilarious.OrThe person has so much, "spunk", you befriend them for it.Actors are just like normal people, the only difference. They're more in the public eye, than most people. Often it is surprising, to find their friends or s/o is so... "down to earth", compared to the "typical socialite".So just like any other person, actors even fall for their best friend just like the rest of us. Because even being "ordinary" or even "spunky", can be quite attractive.





	1. First day... might be the last (flashback)

"Hey Daisy." A voice says.

 

"Yeah?" A 26 year old, brunette turns around.

 

"This is for you." The person holds out a Rose.

 

"Aw Ryan..." Daisy smiles. "Where's Brooklyn, and why are you here?"

 

"Soul crushing moment." Ryan Reynolds sighs.

 

-

Daisy giggles.

 

-

"Brooklyn is busy, yelling at Kenneth." Ryan shakes his head.

 

"What now?" Daisy tosses her hands.

 

"Apparently he-" Ryan scrunches up his nose.

 

\--

"What?" Daisy asks, looking over her shoulder.

 

"Who's working on this movie again?" Ryan asks.

 

"Uh Michael Fassbender, James M-"

 

"That was James... Huh." Ryan smiles.

 

"What-? What?" Daisy asks confused.

 

"Oh he just walked by, bald." Ryan shrugs.

 

"He's-? What?" Daisy runs to the nearest makeup trailer.

 

\----

"James we didn't want you..." The director chuckles. "Look I appreciate the effort."

 

"Well the character, is supposed to be-"

 

\--

"You shaved your head!" Daisy shouts excitedly.

 

-

The director looks up at Daisy. While James turns around, in the makeup chair.

 

\--

Ryan enters the trailer behind Daisy.

 

\--

"I said that out loud. Oh my God..." Daisy says embarrassed.

 

"She's a huge fan." Ryan grabs Daisy's arms.

 

"Save me." Daisy snorts.

 

-

James chuckles.

 

-

"Well he won't be bald much longer. We're giving him extensions." The director explains.

 

"What? But the comics he's-!" Daisy stops herself.

 

-

The director shakes his head.

 

\--

Ryan squeezes Daisy's arm.

 

\--

"See! Even she agrees." James chuckles.

 

"Well like I said, she's a huge fan." Ryan shrugs.

 

"That's not exactly, saving me!" Daisy whispers. "Get me out of here!"

 

\--

"The concept I'm going for-" The director tries to explain.

 

"Is totally against what's, already been written for you. Like comics, silver platter... Hello!" Daisy says annoyed. "Do you want another, " _X-Men Origins Wolverine_ " Fuck up?"

 

-

Ryan cringes slightly.

 

-

James is speechless.

 

-

The director stares at Daisy.

 

-

"Cool I'm totally fired." Daisy says, as she starts to leave.

 

\--

"What's your name Dove?" James asks.

 

"Uh-" Daisy looks at Ryan.

 

"Her name is, fired." Ryan answers.

 

-

James smiles.

 

-

"Her name is, Daisy." Daisy giggles, slapping Ryan's stomach.

 

\--

"So you're my assistant?" The director nods.

 

"I'm sure, I was." Daisy sighs.

 

"I admire your input. But maybe toned down?" The director shrugs.

 

"Oh-" James scoffs.

 

"No offense. But " _X-MEN_ " has literally, been a part of my entire life." Daisy crosses her arms. "Any minor change you make. Could upset millions of fans."

 

"Oh that is so true! Even I'm ashamed of " _Origins_ "." Ryan shudders.

 

"You're just an assistant. My assistant." The director chuckles.

 

"Cool." Daisy shrugs.

 

-

Ryan eyes Daisy confused.

 

-

"I quit." Daisy walks out of the trailer.

 

"Oh!" Ryan giggles, following Daisy.

 

"She's spunky." James chuckles.

 

-

The director shakes his head.


	2. The big story (current day)

_"Is that really how the story went?" Jimmy Fallon asks._

 

_"Yes!" James chuckles. "I was super impressed by her."_

 

_"But she lost the fight, on the hair?" Jimmy shrugs._

 

_"Yeah I couldn't reason with him either." James shrugs._

 

_"So how long until the director hired her back?" Jimmy asks._

 

_"Oh right away! He actually admired her opinion." James explains. "Although they still argued. She ultimately won most of it."_

 

_"Wow... And what was the assistant's name?" Jimmy asks._

 

_"I call her Dove." James smiles._

 

_"Dove? Isn't that a romantic, nickname?" Jimmy teases._

 

_"She might be, me'h girlfriend." James shrugs playfully._

 

_"Oh? So the story gets better." Jimmy chuckles._

 

_"Eh I don't kiss 'nd tell." James winks._

 

_-_

_Jimmy laughs._

 

_-_

_"She'll kill me for that." James chuckles._

 

_"Well thank you James. That's all the time that we have." Jimmy looks at the camera. "James McAvoy everybody!"_

 

_-_

_The lives audience, cheers and claps._

 

_-_

_James waves to the audience._

 

_\----_

"He's right, I'm going to kill him." Daisy turns off the TV.

 

-

Brooklyn, a blonde 26 year old, laughs.

 

-

"Girlfriend? Right... I'm still just a stupid assistant!" Daisy scoffs.

 

"You work with more, successful directors at least." Brooklyn shrugs.

 

"Oh I'm sure I have a reputation. No one honestly, wants to work with me." Daisy gets up from the couch.

 

"That's not true!" Brooklyn argues.

 

"I happen, to get projects. That James or Ryan are working on. No one else, wants to hire me!" Daisy says, as she walks to the kitchen.

 

"Alright, let's talk about something else." Brooklyn says, as she follows Daisy.

 

-

Daisy sighs.

 

\---

"How is your sex life going?" Brooklyn asks.

 

-

Daisy laughs as she walks to the sink.

 

-

"It's only fair to ask-"

 

\--

"You son of a bitch!" Daisy yells, breaking a glass.

 

"What?" Brooklyn asks, leaning over the counter.

 

"I'm going to kill you!" Daisy huffs, trying to calm her nerves. "FUCK!"

 

-

James climbs out, from under the sink laughing.

 

-

"Oh hey baldy." Brooklyn smiles. "You're so dead."

 

"God that is not funny!" Daisy punches James' arm.

 

"Don't move, or you'll step on glass." James warns.

 

"And who made me break it?" Daisy crosses her arms.

 

\--

"What'd he do exactly?" Brooklyn asks.

 

"He hides under there, to slide his hand up my thigh. Or he likes to move his fingers. So it feels like a spider, or something is crawling on me." Daisy says annoyed.

 

-

James shrugs innocently.

 

-

"You guys are such a cute couple." Brooklyn teases.

 

-

Daisy glares at Brooklyn.

 

-

"One death at a time." James chuckles nervously.


	3. Spider or-?

"So which was it? A "spider" or-?"

 

"What do you think?" Daisy asks shaking her head.

 

"James! Hands to yourself!" Brooklyn throws an oven mitt at James' head.

 

-

James laughs as the mitt hits his face.

 

\--

"Where's the broom?" James asks, trying to ignore Daisy's glare.

 

-

Daisy crosses her arms.

 

-

"Pantry behind you." Brooklyn answers.

 

"Thanks." James says, as he tip toes over the glass.

 

\--

Daisy let's out a huff, before looking at Brooklyn.

 

-

"Ryan should almost be here. If you need to get back at James." Brooklyn offers.

 

"No, the last time we did that. My house got trashed because. You're too competitive with Ryan!" Daisy points at Brooklyn.

 

"That's true." Brooklyn giggles.

 

"So thanks for the offer, but no thanks." Daisy rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"What offer?" James asks, setting down the dustpan.

 

"Brooklyn-"

 

"Did she offer Ryan to you, for a good fucking?" James asks, looking at Daisy.

 

"Why would I turn that down?" Daisy scoffs.

 

-

Brooklyn chokes down a laugh.

 

-

"Well I'm here now, if you need it." James shrugs.

 

"Just sweep. I'm not having this conversation." Daisy sighs, trying to hide her smile.

 

"Well I'm not sweepn' until, we have the conversation." James smiles, and leans on the broom.

 

-

Daisy look at Brooklyn for help.

 

-

"I'm not in this conversation. I'm just here for the tea." Brooklyn smiles.

 

"Then I'm walking on glass. Because I'm not taking about this." Daisy shrugs.

 

"You would really do that?" James asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Yeah actually I would." Daisy nods.

 

"What? Am I that difficult, to talk to?" James snorts annoyed.

 

"James-" Daisy pinches the bridge of her nose.

 

-

Brooklyn opens a bag of crackers.

 

-

The sound of Brooklyn crunching. Makes James start to laugh. He tries pursing his lips, to keep from cracking up.

 

\---

"Hey lovely people! Whoa-!" Ryan breaks the tension.

 

-

Daisy forces a smile to Ryan.

 

-

James looks over his shoulder.

 

-

Brooklyn is mid cracker bite.

 

-

"What the hell happened?" Ryan asks, noticing the glass on the floor.

 

"James can't keep his hands, to himself." Daisy glares at James.

 

"Is that why it looks like Xavier, is keeping Daisy... as a sex slave surrounded by glass?"

 

-

Daisy snorts out a laugh.

 

-

Brooklyn chokes on a cracker.

 

-

James blushes as he laughs.

 

\--

"Come fair maiden. Wade W. Wilson, will save you." Ryan says, stepping on the glass to pick up Daisy.

 

"Good thing you're still wearing boots." Daisy says, as Ryan frees her.

 

\--

"That conversation, isn't ova'." James warns.

 

-

Daisy rolls her eyes.

 

-

"What conversation?" Ryan asks.

 

"James is jealous, of you being an option... For Daisy to sleep with." Brooklyn smiles.

 

"Well I'm Ryan FUCKING Reynolds." Ryan puffs out his chest.

 

-

Daisy giggles.

 

-

"Ryan I love you so much." Brooklyn smiles and shakes her head.

 

"Well I'm James fucking McAvoy." James challenges.

 

"Oh my God." Daisy laughs.

 

"She's my sex slave, and until you treat her right. You can't have her back." Ryan says, pulling Daisy into his arms.

 

"Oh my God." Daisy mumbles.

 

-

James playfully glares at Ryan.

 

\--

"Okay guys, are we watching a movie or something?" Brooklyn shakes her head.

 

"Please!" Daisy nods, pushing away from Ryan.

 

"James finish cleaning up." Brooklyn says. Before she and Daisy, walk into the living room.

 

-

Ryan and James puff out, their chests at each other.

 

-

"Men." Daisy giggles.


	4. Flirty lines

"So Daisy..." Brooklyn smiles.

 

"Brooklyn..." Daisy hesitates.

 

"Who is cuter?" Brooklyn asks, in her valley girl voice.

 

"First of all... Ick." Daisy cringes.

 

"I bet you think it's James..." Brooklyn obnoxiously giggles.

 

"My skin is crawling." Daisy continues to cringe.

 

"I think it's Ryan... Because he's so SEXY!" Brooklyn sighs heavily.

 

"Please stop." Daisy begs.

 

"Ryan's beard... I'd ride that face." Brooklyn bites her lip.

 

"What is my life right now?" Daisy mumbles.

 

\---

"Hey Dove." James says, as he sits next to Daisy.

 

"What?" Daisy asks, looking at James.

 

"I'm sorry about, your glass." James shrugs.

 

"I'm sure the glass appreciates that." Daisy snorts.

 

"The glass did have feelings you know!" Brooklyn states.

 

"Please stop with that voice!" Daisy pleads.

 

"I'd have to agree Baby." Ryan says, as he sits next to Brooklyn.

 

"Eat me." Brooklyn smiles.

 

"Bathroom, right now, and we'll make it last five minutes." Ryan nods.

 

"Oh my God..." Daisy facepalms.

 

\---

"Dove." James, rests his hand on Daisy's.

 

"What now?" Daisy sighs, looking at James.

 

"Could I borrow a kiss?" James asks sweetly.

 

-

Brooklyn and Ryan watch, Daisy and James.

 

-

"Borrow?" Daisy asks, furrowing her brow.

 

-

James nods.

 

-

"No." Daisy shakes her head.

 

-

Ryan giggles.

 

-

Brooklyn slaps Ryan's leg.

 

-

"Could you have-?" Daisy taps her chin.

 

-

Ryan dramatically holds his breath.

 

-

Brooklyn bites her lip, to keep from laughing.

 

-

James sighs.

 

-

"Nope. You can't have one either." Daisy giggles, looking at Brooklyn and Ryan.

 

-

James rolls his eyes.

 

-

"How about." James begins.

 

-

Daisy clears her throat, looking at James again.

 

-

"I'll give you a kiss... If you don't like it, you can return it." James shrugs.

 

-

Daisy shakes her head.

 

-

"Persistent, that's hot..." Ryan whispers.

 

-

Daisy coughs to hide a laugh.

 

-

"He doesn't give up, does he?" Brooklyn asks.

 

"Oh he's got one more in him." Daisy rolls her eyes.

 

\--

James tries not to laugh. While Daisy stares at him.

 

\--

"I bet my tongue, can beat your tongue." James keeps a straight face.

 

"Wow that's bold!" Daisy says impressed.

 

-

James winks at Daisy with a smile.

 

\---

"Hey uh Daisy..." Brooklyn clears her throat.

 

"Yes?" Daisy turns to Brooklyn.

 

"There's a thing, I was supposed to show you." Brooklyn smiles, pointing to Daisy's room.

 

"A thing?" Ryan asks confused.

 

"Oh right." Daisy says, as she gets up.

 

"I'm not an idiot, you know." James points out.

 

"Um debatable." Daisy teases.

 

-

James rolls his eyes.

 

-

Brooklyn laughs, as they walk to Daisy's bedroom.

 

-

Ryan smiles. As the girls go into the bedroom.


	5. Friendly gossip

"Okay how long has that been going on?" Brooklyn asks, as Daisy closes the bedroom door.

 

"How long has what been going on?" Daisy asks.

 

"Could I borrow a kiss?" Brooklyn crosses her arms.

 

"You don't swing that way, you're just a friend to me, and just no." Daisy shrugs.

 

-

Brooklyn glares at Daisy.

 

-

"I don't know. It's just always been a joke... I guess." Daisy shrugs again.

 

"A joke? Daisy he's flirting with you!" Brooklyn points out.

 

"Well I know that!" Daisy says annoyed.

 

\--

"Do you think James is cute?" Brooklyn asks.

 

"His eyes are gorgeous, his pants fit well in the butt and thighs, and he's adorable dude with no filter." Daisy smiles.

 

"Daisy." Brooklyn sighs.

 

"What?" Daisy asks.

 

\--

"Alright let's talk about, James being taken by you." Brooklyn shrugs.

 

"He is not taken by me!" Daisy scoffs.

 

"Sweet... Sweet Daisy..." Brooklyn shakes her head.

 

"Don't sweet Daisy me!" Daisy snaps with a laugh.

 

"What happened on set, after you quit?" Brooklyn asks.

 

"Ryan cheered me on, jumping up and down like a child, and then James..." Daisy mumbles.

 

"James what?" Brooklyn asks, hand behind her ear.

 

-

Daisy sighs.

 

-

"I'm waiting." Brooklyn smiles.

 

\----

**_Flashback to X-MEN: First Class set._ **

 

**_\---_ **

"You're just an assistant. My assistant." The director chuckles.

 

"Cool." Daisy shrugs.

 

-

Ryan eyes Daisy confused.

 

-

"I quit." Daisy walks out of the trailer.

 

"Oh!" Ryan giggles, following Daisy.

 

\--

"Just an assistant my ass!" Daisy growls, as she exits the makeup trailer.

 

"I can't believe you just did that!" Ryan chuckles.

 

"I'm not "just an assistant"! That is total bullshit!" Daisy snaps.

 

"You don't have to tell me that." Ryan shrugs.

 

"I can't believe, I thought working on the set. Of my favorite franchise, would be amazing!" Daisy shakes her head. "It isn't this just fucking bullshit!"

 

"Tell us how you really feel Dove." A voice chuckles.

 

-

Daisy turns around to see James behind her.

 

-

"I think I see sparks." Ryan whispers.

 

-

Daisy slaps Ryan's stomach.

 

\--

"I personally apologize, for your disappointing experience." James frowns.

 

"Why? You-"

 

"Normally women leave satisfied. After I'm done with them." James chuckles.

 

-

Daisy holds her breath.

 

-

"That's smooth." Ryan nods.

 

-

Daisy laughs.

 

-

"Thanks." James chuckles.

 

"Well James, I don't blame you... I'm sure if I had a better chance." Daisy tries not to laugh.

 

-

Ryan clears his throat.

 

-

"I'm be leaving with weak knees, sore thighs or ass, and a smile on my face." Daisy finishes, with a smile tugging at her lips.

 

"Raincheck?" James winks.

 

"Doubtful." Daisy says honestly.

 

" _No Kenneth_!" Brooklyn shouts.

 

"That's our que." Daisy and Ryan giggle.

 

\----

**_Current day._ **

 

**_\---_ **

"That Isn't taken by you?" Brooklyn asks.

 

"How would I know? I suck at flirting." Daisy shrugs innocently.

 

"Doubtful." Brooklyn smiles.

 

"You snagged the hottie!" Daisy smiles.

 

"Ryan? Pff... It's a-"

 

"Doubtful!" Daisy snaps.

 

-

Brooklyn glares at Daisy.

 

-

Daisy giggles.

 

\---

A knock sounds on the bedroom door.


	6. Did that happen?

"Come in." Brooklyn answers.

 

-

The door opens, and James pokes his head into the room.

 

-

"Hey handsome." Daisy smiles.

 

"Dove it's getting late. I should really go, I've got filmin' tomorrow." James says, as he enters the room.

 

"Okay. We're done talking, about you anyway." Daisy nods.

 

"I knew it!" James shouts.

 

-

Brooklyn and Daisy laugh.

 

\--

"So what'd you say about me?" James asks, crossing his arms.

 

"Daisy thinks you have a cute butt." Brooklyn blurts out "accidentally".

 

"I did not say that!" Daisy argues.

 

"Maybe not in so many words." Brooklyn smiles.

 

"I swear I-" Daisy tries to explain.

 

"I mean my calves are where, you should be looking. Because they are shredded!" James shrugs.

 

-

Daisy laughs.

 

-

"The only one with a great arse-"

 

"Besides Ryan!" Brooklyn giggles.

 

"As I was saying." James glares at Brooklyn.

 

-

Daisy giggles.

 

-

"The one around here, with a great arse... Is you Daisy." James smirks.

 

"I don't have a butt what so ever." Daisy says, putting her hands on her butt.

 

"Daisy do you mind leaving the room, please?" James asks with a sigh.

 

"Uh... Sure..." Daisy says, as she starts to leave.

 

"Hang on! Why is she leaving?" Brooklyn asks.

 

-

Daisy looks over her shoulder at the door.

 

-

"I just wanted to watch her leave." James chuckles.

 

-

Daisy gasps, and she punches James' arm.

 

-

"Oh!" Brooklyn laughs. "Smooth!"

 

-

James laughs, as he holds his arm.

 

-

"Didn't you need to leave?" Daisy asks, crossing her arms.

 

"Oh right, I need to find my phone." James says, as he walks past Daisy.

 

-

Daisy shakes her head at Brooklyn.

 

-

"He's taken by you." Brooklyn laughs.

 

\--

Daisy walks back to the living room.

 

-

Brooklyn follows Daisy to the living. She's still laughing, as they sit on the couch again.

 

\----

"Hey beautiful #1 and beautiful #2." Ryan smiles at Brooklyn and Daisy.

 

"Ryan can you tell Brooklyn, to fuck off?" Daisy asks.

 

"Absolutely not." Ryan shakes his head.

 

-

Daisy opens her mouth to whine.

 

-

"But I could ask her, to fuck me." Ryan smirks.

 

-

Daisy shakes her head.

 

-

"I accept the offer." Brooklyn giggles.

 

-

Daisy picks up her phone, from the coffee table.

 

\--

"So are you free tonight?" Ryan asks, leaning on Brooklyn.

 

"Oh my... Ryan..." Brooklyn giggles.

 

\--

James walks over to the couch, he finds his phone behind Daisy on the cushion, and then he checks the time.

 

-

"Shit I'm late!" James says frustrated.

 

-

Ryan looks up at James.

 

-

Daisy giggles at James, while she scrolls through phone.

 

\---

"I'll be back later." James sighs.

 

"Alright, bye." Daisy says, eyes still on her phone.

 

"Bye." Brooklyn smiles, taking her eyes off of Ryan.

 

"Bye Dove." James says, kissing Daisy.

 

-

Daisy absentmindedly, returns the kiss.

 

\--

Brooklyn and Ryan gasp.

 

\--

James grabs his script before leaving.

 

-

Brooklyn picks Ryan's glass of water. To mock the classic _Kermit meme, of sipping tea_.

 

\---

Daisy looks up once James is gone.

 

-

Ryan laughs at the look on Daisy's face.

 

-

Daisy has just processed what happened.

 

-

Brooklyn spits out her water. When she looks at Daisy.

 

\--

"Did he just-?" Daisy points to where James was standing.

 

"Uh-huh!" Brooklyn nods.

 

"Oh yeah!" Ryan smiles.

 

"And I-?" Daisy points to herself.

 

"Yeah you did!" Brooklyn smirks.

 

"Yes girl!" Ryan says, in a mock feminine voice.

 

"Oh my God!" Daisy panics.

 

"Daisy- Daisy- Daisy chill!" Brooklyn laughs.

 

"I wasn't even paying attention! It was just a reaction! I-Oh my God..." Daisy continues to panic.

 

"But was it a good kiss?" Ryan asks, leaning in for the "tea".

 

"Yeah was it good?" Brooklyn asks.


	7. Calling James

"Was it-?" Was it good?" Daisy asks, caught off guard.

 

"Honey we know you like James." Ryan says, in his feminine voice.

 

"I do not!" Daisy laughs.

 

"Daisy did we not, just go over this?" Brooklyn asks.

 

"I bet if James was here. That Scottish charm, would have you blushing." Ryan shakes his head.

 

"You are so right." Brooklyn nods.

 

"Would you two stop?" Daisy laughs again.

 

"Maybe we should call him." Ryan says, as he pulls out his phone.

 

"No!" Daisy snaps, as she reaches for the phone.

 

-

Brooklyn slaps Daisy's hands away.

 

-

"Bitch!" Daisy snaps.

 

-

Brooklyn wiggles her eyebrows.

 

\--

"Yes, James?" Ryan clears his throat.

 

"No-no-no-no!" Daisy gets up to hang up the phone.

 

-

Brooklyn intercepts Daisy, wrapping her arm around her midsection, and using her free hand to cover Daisy's mouth.

 

-

Ryan laughs as he puts the phone on speaker.

 

\---

" _Yeah what'da want_?" James asks, over the phone.

 

"Oh I just wanted to ask you something." Ryan shrugs.

 

\--

Daisy tries pulling Brooklyn's hand down. So she can scream at James, to hang up the phone.

 

-

"Sh-sh-sh..." Brooklyn whispers.

 

-

Daisy huffs.

 

\--

" _So ask_." James responds.

 

"Do you think Daisy is cute?" Ryan asks, smiling at Daisy.

 

\--

Daisy glares at Ryan.

 

-

Brooklyn snorts.

 

\--

" _She listening isn't she_?" James chuckles.

 

"More or less. She's actually being held down by Brooklyn." Ryan admits.

 

" _As much fun, as that is for Brooklyn... Our lovely Daisy_ -" James clears his throat.

 

\--

Daisy's eyes widen.

 

-

Brooklyn gasps.

 

\--

" _Never mind. Look I have to go_." James sighs.

 

"Do you know something, kinky about Daisy? That she hasn't told me?" Ryan asks offended.

 

-

_James chuckles._

 

_-_

"Daisy!" Ryan snaps.

 

\--

Brooklyn giggles.

 

-

Daisy rolls her eyes.

 

\--

" _Don't bruise her, leave it for me_." James continues to chuckle.

 

"Oh!" Brooklyn laughs.

 

"Wait-wait-wait! You didn't answer my question." Ryan stalls James.

 

" _What was the question_?" James asks.

 

"Do you think Daisy is cute?" Ryan asks.

 

\--

Daisy holds her breath.

 

\--

" _Alright Ryan, Brooklyn, ... And Daisy_." James sighs.

 

"By the way, I'm tickled you called her "our Daisy"." Ryan giggles.

 

\--

Brooklyn laughs.

 

\--

" _Ryan you're cute_." James states.

 

"Obviously!" Brooklyn blurts out.

 

"I'm blushing." Ryan giggles again.

 

" _But Daisy... She's_..." James sighs.

 

"Ooh!" Brooklyn smiles, squeezing Daisy.

 

" _I should go. I'm done about midnight, if you'll still be up Daisy_." James hangs up.

 

\---

"Girl! He's smitten!" Ryan's feminine voice returns.

 

"Yeah he is!" Brooklyn says, letting Daisy go.

 

"He isn't smitten." Daisy shakes her head.

 

"Yes he is kitten." Ryan nods.

 

"He's smitten for her kitten!" Brooklyn laughs.

 

"Stop!" Daisy laughs slightly.


	8. Talking to Jade

"Are you guys staying or leaving?" Daisy asks, shaking her head.

 

"Ryan?" Brooklyn asks.

 

"I think we should give the kids. Time without the parents around." Ryan says, offering Brooklyn his hand.

 

"Wear a condom." Brooklyn teases, taking Ryan's hand.

 

"Thanks Mom and Dad." Daisy makes a face.

 

"We love you." Ryan and Brooklyn say, as they leave.

 

-

Daisy pinches the bridge of her nose.

 

\--

"They mean well Daisy." Daisy mumbles to herself. "And you'd be lost without them."

 

-

Daisy walks to her bedroom.

 

\----

The sound of a door opening, wakes Daisy.

 

\--

Daisy sits up in bed, heart racing from anxiety, and she looks at the bedside clock.

 

-

" ** _1:00 am_**." Daisy sighs.

 

"Dove?" James asks.

 

"Bed- bedroom." Daisy clears her throat.

 

-

The sound of James' boots sound on the wood floor. While Daisy rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

 

\---

"Were you sleeping?" James asks, as he enters the bedroom.

 

"I guess so." Daisy smiles sleepily.

 

"I can go if you want to rest." James offers.

 

"No tell me about filming." Daisy smiles, patting the bed.

 

"Alright well first, my co-stars are so hot." James says, in a feminine voice and crossing his legs when he sits down.

 

"Hi _Jade_." Daisy giggles.

 

"Girl you should've been on set today." _Jade_ touches the tip of her tongue to her upper lip.

 

"I almost wish I was. It sounds like you saw some good candy." Daisy continues to giggle.

 

"You had the best candy. Ryan is so..." _Jade_ sighs, rolling her eyes back in her head.

 

"I know girl, I know." Daisy nods.

 

\--

"So what's the gossip, on Ryan calling earlier?" _Jade_ asks, lying on her stomach.

 

"Sorry _Jade_ , your loose lips will tell everyone." Daisy shakes her head.

 

"Bitch. Fine, then I'm bored with you." _Jade_ rolls her eyes.

 

"Bye _Jade_." Daisy blows a kiss.

 

\---

"Anything interesting I miss?" James asks, deepening his voice while sitting up.

 

-

Daisy laughs.

 

-

James puffs out his chest.

 

-

"No just the usual shenanigans." Daisy shrugs.

 

\--

"Why did Ryan call me?" James asks.

 

"Ryan and Brooklyn... As colorfully as Brooklyn put it. They think you're "smitten by my kitten". Yes she said that." Daisy snorts slightly.

 

-

James stares at Daisy, before laughing.

 

-

"So Ryan called you, and I tried telling them to hang up." Daisy shakes her head.

 

"So that's why Brooklyn, was holding you down?" James asks.

 

"Yep." Daisy sighs.

 

"I thought you'd be the one, holding someone down." James narrows his eyes.

 

"Excuse me?" Daisy laughs.

 

"You should get some sleep Dove." James pats Daisy's thigh.

 

"Yeah." Daisy nods.

 

"I'll see you tomorr'ah." James smiles.

 

"Mhm." Daisy hums sleepily, as she lies down.

 

-

James chuckles as he leaves.


	9. The next morning at Daisy's

"Oh Daisy..." Ryan sings, as he enters her house.

 

-

Daisy doesn't respond.

 

-

"Daisy." Ryan says again, as he walks through the living room.

 

-

Daisy doesn't answer again.

 

-

"DAISY I'M SO LOST WITHOUT YOU!" Ryan dramatically screams.

 

"WHAT?" Daisy snaps, walking out of her bedroom.

 

\--

Daisy had just gotten, out of the shower. With a towel on her head, bra on, and men's boxers.

 

\--

"Hi beautiful." Ryan smiles.

 

"Ryan-" Daisy starts to lecture. Then she spots Ryan's guest. "MICHAEL!"

 

-

Daisy smiles as she hugs Michael.

 

-

"This is quite the greeting." Michael Fassbender chuckles.

 

"Well I would've put on-"

 

"Fuckn' Christ Ryan-" James walks in the door. Then he spots Daisy hugging Michael.

 

-

Ryan snorts.

 

\--

"Hi James." Daisy steps back from Michael.

 

"Daisy! Put on a shirt! Fuckn' hell woman!" James takes off his coat. Placing it on Daisy's shoulders.

 

-

Daisy laughs.

 

-

"James..." Michael shakes his head. "If Daisy-"

 

"Finish that sentence, and I'll clock you." James warns.

 

\---

"So where's Brooklyn?" Daisy asks.

 

"She's playing with Kenneth. She doesn't have time for me." Ryan pouts.

 

"Aw my love..." Daisy giggles, mocking Ryan's pout.

 

"Daisy would you please-?" James sighs.

 

"Oh right, sorry." Daisy looks down at her chest.

 

-

Ryan and Michael laugh.

 

-

"I say we go visit Brooklyn." Daisy says, as she walks to her room.

 

\--

"Well we know Daisy, isn't shy around us." Ryan jokes, turning to Michael and James.

 

"Maybe not shy, but definitely cold." Michael clears his throat.

 

"Aye." James nods.

 

\---

"Happy now?" Daisy asks, wearing a t-shirt, hoodie, and pants.

 

"Very. Now let's go see Brooklyn... I miss her." Ryan grabs Daisy's hand.

 

"Oh James your coat is on my bed..." Daisy says, as Ryan drags her out the door.

 

-

James shakes his head. Before he retrieves his coat.

 

\--

Michael and James then, ride together to Brooklyn's office.


	10. Brooklyn's office

"Honey I'm home!" Ryan sings, entering Brooklyn's office.

 

-

Daisy giggles as she, rides piggyback on Ryan.

 

-

"NO KENNETH!" Brooklyn shouts.

 

"Ru-roh." Daisy whispers.

 

\--

James and Michael enter the building.

 

-

Daisy looks over her shoulder, putting her index finger to her lips, and shushing James and Michael.

 

-

Michael furrows his brow.

 

-

Ryan tip toes over to Brooklyn's door.

 

-

"What are you-?" James tries to ask.

 

"KENNETH!" Brooklyn snaps. "Just stop! Stop! Get out!"

 

-

Michael's eyes widen.

 

-

James tries to hide his giggling.

 

\--

A young 20 something, blonde haired, average looking young man leaves Brooklyn's office.

 

\--

"Hey man." Ryan greets, as Kenneth passes him.

 

-

Kenneth keeps his head down. While walking to his desk.

 

-

"Rough." Daisy snorts.

 

"Should we go in?" Michael asks.

 

-

Ryan hikes Daisy up on his back, making her squeal, and then he marches in to Brooklyn's office.

 

-

James holds his hands out. In case Daisy should fall, or Ryan drops her. While he walks behind them, into Brooklyn's office.

 

\---

Brooklyn turns around ready to snap. When she sees Ryan and Daisy, she exhales deeply.

 

-

"Need a knight in shining armor?" Daisy asks.

 

"Riding her noble steed." Ryan smiles.

 

"I thought she'd be riding- oh James hi." Brooklyn smiles, when she sees him behind Daisy.

 

-

Daisy puts her head down while she laughs.

 

-

"We have Michael too!" Ryan points at the door.

 

"Hi Michael." Brooklyn smiles.

 

\--

"Can we leave now?" Daisy asks, tilting her head.

 

"Please. My feet are killing me." Brooklyn sighs.

 

"Have my steed." Daisy smiles, as Ryan puts her down.

 

"Thanks. But skirt." Brooklyn points at her legs.

 

"WIFEY HER!" Daisy shouts.

 

"Yes ma'am." Ryan salutes, before picking Brooklyn up bridal style.

 

\--

"What are we doing exactly?" James asks, with a chuckle.

 

"Going back to my place." Daisy smiles.

 

"Shall we?" Ryan asks, while holding a blushing Brooklyn.

 

"We shall." Daisy nods.

 

"Do you need-?"

 

"I'm okay." Daisy shakes her head.

 

-

Michael steps out of the way for Ryan.

 

\--

"Come Michael." Daisy links arms with him.

 

-

James rolls his eyes.


	11. Back at Daisy's

"Daisy do you have any pants-?" Brooklyn walks into the living room.

 

"Hm?" Daisy looks up, while holding Michael's hand.

 

"What are you doing?" Brooklyn asks confused.

 

"Nothing." Daisy smiles.

 

"Michael?" Brooklyn crosses her arms.

 

"We're talking about hands." Michael chuckles, with a slight blush.

 

"James!" Brooklyn looks around. "James where are you?"

 

"What?" James walks out of the kitchen.

 

"Do you see what, your boyfriend is doing?" Brooklyn asks, pointing to Michael.

 

-

James furrows his brow at Brooklyn.

 

-

Brooklyn continues to point at Michael.

 

-

"Daisy! Step off my man!" James gasps.

 

-

Daisy and Michael laugh, as James tries sitting between them.

 

-

"They claim they were talking about hands." Brooklyn shakes her head.

 

"We were! Michael has nice, long, and slender fingers." Daisy shrugs. "Easy for reaching, certain things."

 

-

Brooklyn tries not to laugh.

 

-

"'Ey! What about me?" James asks, slightly offended.

 

"You have short, slightly average, and chubbier fingers." Daisy says, taking James' hand. "Which are nice too, they might have to work harder."

 

-

Brooklyn shakes her head.

 

-

"My days as Charles Xavier. Have made me an expert in fingering." James raises an eyebrow.

 

-

Michael laughs.

 

-

"You think so?" Daisy asks, trying not to smile.

 

"Would you want me to finger you?" James asks, smirking slightly.

 

"Would you?" Daisy raises her eyebrows.

 

"Oh my God." Brooklyn mumbles.

 

-

Michael smiles.

 

-

James cracks his poker face. While Daisy keeps hers.

 

\--

"Daisy, about those pants?" Brooklyn clears her throat.

 

"I'll show you." Daisy smiles, getting up from the couch.

 

"Thank you." Brooklyn says, as they go into the bedroom.

 

\---

Daisy jumps slightly, seeing Ryan on her bed.

 

-

"What'd I miss?" Ryan asks, with a smile.

 

"James is going to finger Daisy." Brooklyn raises her eyebrows.

 

"Really? About time." Ryan nods.

 

"It was a joke! He meant-" Daisy tries to explain.

 

"No-no! Don't explain, it takes away the mystery." Ryan smirks.

 

-

Daisy makes a face at Ryan.

 

-

Brooklyn sighs.

 

\--

"Here. Pants." Daisy opens her pajama drawer.

 

"Thank you." Brooklyn looks through the clothes.

 

"I'm going to grab a movie. Do you guys-?"

 

"Daisy..." Brooklyn looks over her shoulder.

 

"What?" Daisy asks confused.

 

"Why do you have, one of... James' shirts?" Brooklyn turns around, holding up the shirt.

 

"He left it here!" Daisy tries grabbing it.

 

"Did he tuck it, in your drawer?" Brooklyn asks, pulling back the shirt.

 

"I don't know!" Daisy huffs.

 

"Scandalous." Ryan giggles.

 

"Shut up." Daisy walks out of the room.

 

"She likes him." Ryan whispers.

 

"SHUT UP!" Daisy shouts.

 

-

Brooklyn doubles over laughing.


	12. Movie time with friends

"Who's shutting up?" Michael asks, as Daisy returns to the living room.

 

"Brooklyn." Daisy rolls her eyes.

 

"Why?" James asks.

 

"Did you leave a shirt, in my drawer?" Daisy asks, crossing her arms.

 

"Maybe." James smirks.

 

"Tucked in my pajama drawer?" Daisy asks, raising her eyebrows.

 

"Who found it?" James chuckles.

 

"Brooklyn." Daisy states.

 

"It's been in there a few months Dove." James admits with a chuckle.

 

"Why?" Daisy asks.

 

"Why not?" James shrugs.

 

"Unbelievable." Daisy shakes her head. "I'm grabbing a movie, if you want to stay."

 

\----

"I should get going." Michael says, as he stands.

 

"Thanks for coming." Daisy says, as she hugs Michael.

 

"You're leaving?" Brooklyn asks, walking into the living room.

 

-

Daisy walks to the TV, to set up a movie.

 

-

"Yes. I have a busy schedule tomorrow." Michael nods sadly.

 

"Aw." Brooklyn pouts, giving Michael a hug.

 

"Bye metal head." Ryan waves.

 

-

Michael nods with a smile.

 

-

"Bye babe." James blows Michael a kiss.

 

-

Daisy laughs as she sits next to James.

 

-

"All my love darling." Michael chuckles.

 

"Aw..." Brooklyn and Daisy tease.

 

"Brokeback Fassavoy." Ryan smirks.

 

-

Everyone laughs.

 

-

"Goodbye everyone." Michael says, as he leaves.

 

\---

"So what are we watching?" James asks.

 

"Nothing." Daisy says, as she starts the movie.

 

-

Brooklyn and Ryan sit, across from Daisy and James.

 

-

Ryan cuddles up to Brooklyn, he covers their lap with a blanket, and Brooklyn leans against Ryan.

 

-

Daisy sits with her back to James.

 

\--

The opening DVD menu pops up on the TV.

 

\--

"Oh! Aw... Dove." James teases, hugging Daisy.

 

"Shut up." Daisy mumbles, starting _'X-Men Days of Future Past'_.

 

"Do you have tissues ready?" Ryan asks.

 

-

Daisy glares at Ryan.

 

-

"I might need them honestly." Brooklyn laughs lightly.

 

"I'm just not ready to be touched." Daisy says, looking over her shoulder.

 

"Sorry." James says, as he sits back.

 

\----

Daisy has watched " _DOFP_ ", multiple times. Each time the end of the movie, always results in...

 

-

Daisy's breath is shaky, her body is physically shaking, and tears are rolling down her face.

 

\--

Brooklyn sits with her hand over her mouth. She's fighting back her own tears. Being her first time watching the movie.

 

-

Ryan wraps his arms tightly around Brooklyn.

 

\---

When the credits roll, just before the end credit scene. The lights remain off, and Ryan breaks the silence.

 

-

"Drinks anyone, to rehydrate?" Ryan asks.

 

-

Daisy laughs, hoping no one could see her face.

 

-

"I'd like a drink." Brooklyn sighs, drying her face.

 

"I'm good." James shakes his head.

 

-

Ryan nods, and he goes into the kitchen.

 

\--

"Daisy." Brooklyn says, getting her to look at her.

 

"What?" Daisy asks, forgetting her face is wet from tears.

 

-

Brooklyn smiles.

 

-

Daisy blushes with embarrassment, she rubs her chin dry, and she laughs at herself while drying her cheeks.

 

-

James wraps his arms around Daisy.

 

-

"No... Don't touch me..." Daisy whines.

 

-

Brooklyn giggles.

 

-

James holds Daisy tight, and he kisses her cheek.

 

-

"I'm telling Michael!" Ryan gasps.

 

-

Daisy and James laugh.

 

-

Brooklyn shakes her head with a smile.


End file.
